1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to moving media storage technology and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for the reading of electrical signals which have been recorded onto a moving recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the above-referenced copending patent application Ser. No. 06/265,411 of Armin Miller, et al, there is described a high-resolution, electronic camera with storage capability. The image at the focal plane of a lens is scanned in one direction by a linear photodiode array, and in the orthogonal direction by relative motion of the linear array with respect to the lens. This relative motion is translated into comparable relative motion of a recording head with respect to a recording media, such as a small flexible disk, by mechanical or electronic linkage so that the pixel information is recorded for later use simultaneously with its generation.
A magnetic-recording medium is used and a voltage-to-time converter is provided to control the spacings of the magnetic transitions impressed onto the magnetic medium in direct proportion to the amount of light collected by the individual photodiodes, so that the gray-scale and timing information of each pixel is preserved.
The Miller, et al application also describes, but does not claim, an apparatus for the reading of the recorded electrical signals corresponding to the scanned image which has been recorded onto the moving recording medium.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved reader which is capable of reading electronic information which has been recorded on a flexible disk or other moving recording media by a high-resolution electronic camera which stores the electronic information generated by moving a linear photodiode array.